Houndheart
|-|Houndheart= Houndheart ( formally 'Areesha' or simply 'Hound') is a feral shecat and life member of the group BearClan, currently ranked as Warrior . She is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and currently does not follow any religion. Appearance Description Houndheart is a plump, somewhat tall feline with a triangular face and pointed ears. Her fur is long and curled, which is also silky soft. She has barely any scratches, and most of her minor scars being brushed over her long fur, though she has a long scar that wraps around her front right paw and slightly up her chest that parts said fur. The coloration of her coat is of sooty blackish-browns, greys, and blacks. Her eyes are a mix of dark greens and dull yellows. Colours = Base = Underpelt/Paws = Back/Ears = Markings = Sclera = Pupil = Iris Personality * Outgoing - '''Houndheart is an extremely outgoing feline, and isn't afraid to talk to anyone. She is adventurous, and loves to make friends. The more the merrier, right? * '''Carefree - '''She is a carefree soul, not making things that aren't related to her her responsibilty. Due to this, she can be lazy Lazy for more details * '''Blunt - Houndheart isn't a perfect snowflake, and will cut the sugarcoating and give it to you straight. It can be a turn on for some, but it's just who you are that makes the difference. * Flirtatious -''' She does a bit of flirting from time to time in her own strange way. It's mostly through nicknames and other antics of that sort does she flirt. * 'Stubborn -' Houndheart isn't an easy cat to change her ways. She sticks with what she thinks is right and wrong, and will need a lot of convincing otherwise. '''Statistics Kin Father - '''Cyrus '''Mother - '''Amirah '''Brothers - '''None '''Sisters - '''None '''Mate - '''None '''Daughters - '''None '''Sons - '''None '''Aunts - '''None '''Uncles - '''Jitterbug '''Grandfathers - '''Cadete, Skipper '''Grandmothers - '''Biscuit, Miss '''History Houndheart, formally known as Areesha, was the kittypet of the couple of a vast estate. Her life was rather good, but there was only one thing that made it hell; the two twelve year old boys that were the couple's children. They practically totured Areesha. Chasing her around, pulling on her tail, and throwing rocks at her. The final straw happened when they snatched her from her bed while the couple was fast asleep. They took her to a nearby pond, and started to drown her. She sunk deeper and deeper, only until one of the boys grabbed her by her dark black collar and dragged her out, drenched and breathless. After what had felt like her inevitable doom, she used all her force to attack. She swiped, claws and all, at the boy that was carrying her, him immediately dropping her and screaming, the other boy screaming too. Areesha soon escaped the estate and into the forest that bordered the home. She now roams the area around her, hunting and fighting and doing whatever it takes to survive. Trivia *Areesha (Houndheart's former name) in Arabic means 'Thrown Living', which is supposed to symbolize her pampered kittypet life. *Houndheart's fur consists of the scent of wild cotton and rabbit *Houndheart's theme song is ES by Crying Quotes |-|Gallery= Angery_hound.png|By Flowf refwerf.png|By Kiirox houndheart_Agboy.png|By Agensive Request_for_willow.png|By Bluie33 |-|Relationships= 'Onestar' zoop zop zoobity bop 'Leopardcall' zoop zop zoobity bop 'Peachbelly' zoop zop zoobity bop 'Risingsun' zoop zop zoobity bop 'Whitepaw' zoop zop zoobity bop Category:Shecats Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Warriors